parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis' Roar (Crossover)
This is a scene when Mavis roars In Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Characters (Who's Scared) # Shrek - Donkey # Snow White & the Seven Dwarves - Seven Dwarves # The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl - Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl # The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature - Surly # Clangers (2015) - Soup Dragon # Skunk Fu - ??? # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs # Storks - Junior & Tulip # The Great Mouse Detective - Ratigan # Madagascar - Marty # The Garfield Show - Garfield # The Brave Little Toaster - Elmo St. Peters # Sonic X - Amy Rose # Bunnicula - Chester # Shark Tale - Lenny # Stanley - Dennis # Veggie Tales - Archibald Asparagus # Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling - Rocko # The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup # Zzzap! (Series 10) - Minnie the Mini Magician # GoGoRiki - Pogoriki & Chikoriki # Nella the Princess Knight - ??? # The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim Reaper # Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko & Dot # Make Way For Noddy - Noddy, Sly & Gobbo # The Jungle Book 2 - Vultures # Spiderwick - ??? # Finding Nemo - Darla Sherman # Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy # Rugrats - Stu Pickles # LazyTown - Robbie Rotten # Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson # Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter # SpongeBob SquarePants - Sandy Cheeks # Monsters Vs. Aliens - Susan Murphy/Ginormica # Regular Show - Mordecai & Pops # The Loud House - Lincoln Loud # The Smurfs (2011) - Clusmy Smurf Grace Winslow Neil Patrick Winslow Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf # Spliced - Two Legs Joe # Trolls (2016) - Poppy # Pat & Mat - Mat # Mixels - Flamzer # DinoTrux - Revvit # Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers - Wallace # Robin Hood - Prince John # Tinker Bell - Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist # The Thief & the Cobbler - The Thief # Looney Tunes: Box Office Bunny - Daffy Duck & Elmer Fudd # The Secret Show - Sweet Little Granny & Bunnies # Pinky & the Brain - Pinky & the Brain # Book Revue - Little Red Riding Hood # The Pirate Fairy - Zarina # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - SpongeBob & Patrick # KinToons - Janet, Paolo, Uga & Merle # Star vs the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz # Super Wings - Jett # Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight - Bonnie # The Book of Life - Xibalba # Rusty Rivets - Rusty & Ruby # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Eduardo # Cats & Dogs - Mr. Tinkles # Madagascar - Melman the Giraffe # Tangled - Rapunzel # Casper the Friendly Ghost - The Wolf # Princess & the Frog - Louis # The Angry Birds Movie - Mighty Eagle & Leonard Mudbeard # Rescuers Down Under - Joanna # The Boss Baby - Tim Templeton # Skylanders Academy - Dark Spyro # Sea Princesses - Polvina, Ester & Tubarina # A Goofy Movie - Roxanne # Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage # Bernard - Bernard Bear # Kerwhizz - Burping Herbert # The Croods - Guy, Grug & Belt # Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Nick Dean # WordGirl - Scoops # Mr Men & Little Miss - Worm # Bee Movie - Barry B. Benson # Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit # Steven Universe - Lapis Lazuli # Cyberchase - Digit # Little Einsteins - June # Chuck's Choice - Chuck # Hanazuki - Hanazuki # Camp Lazlo - Scoutmaster Lumpus # Stuart Little 2 - Snowbell # How to Train Your Dragon - Astrid # The Magic Roundabout - Doogal # The Adventures of Sam & Max - Sam & Max # Goldie & Bear - Beanstalk Jack # Norm of the North - Norm the Polar Bear # Kung Fu Panda - Po # Gerald Mcboing Boing - Jacob # The Croods - Guy # Cars - Lightning McQueen # Moana - HeiHei # JoJo's Circus - ??? # Oggy & the Cockroaches - Oggy & Jack # Pinocchio - Gepetto # The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show - Snoopy & Woodstock # Fruity Pebbles - Fred Flintstone # Oscar's Oasis - Harchi, Buck & Popy # Mike, Lu & Og - Mike # Home - Captain Smek # Brother Bear - Kenai (Bear) # The Ugly Duckling And Me! - Ratso # Rio - Blu & Jewel # The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad - Ichabod # Cats Don't Dance - Darla Dimple # Despicable Me 2 - Minions # Secret Life of Pets - Duke # Shark Tale - Oscar & Ernie & Bernie # Finding Nemo - Marlin & Dory # Casper (1995) - Wendy and Casper # Peter Pan - Captain Hook # I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon # Peter Rabbit (2018) - Thomas & Pigling Bland # Rango - Rango # Pororo the Little Penguin - Crong # Roary the Racing Car - Flash # Sitting Ducks - Bill # Cocorico - Juilo # Canimals - Toki # Simpsons - Homer Simpson # The Wild - Nigel & Larry # Camp Lazlo - Raj # Arthur Christmas - Arthur Claus & Grandsanta # Tiny Planets - Bong # Horton Hears a Who - Horton the Elephant # The Lion Guard - Zazu # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mermaid Man # Gnome Alone - Chloe # Paddington 2 - Paddington # Sabrina the Animated Series - Sabrina Spellman # Beauty & the Beast - LeFou # Willy Fog - Rigodon & Tico # DuckTales - Scrooge McDuck # Barnyard (2006) - Snotty Boy # Team Umizoomi - Bot # Mulan II - Mushu # Goku vs Everybody - Goku # Vampirina - Vampirina Hauntley # The Croods - Eep # Bill & Ben - Bill & Ben # 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly & Dylan # Rolie Polie Olie - ??? # Kermit's Swamp Years - Goggles & Blotch # Over the Hedge - Verne, Hammy & his family & Ozzy # Meeeow! - MaisieMac # Monsters Inc. - Sulley & Mike # Ice Age: Collision Course - Gavin Roger & Gertie # The Fox & The Hound (1987) - Squeeks the Caterpillar # SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick # Dangermouse - Penfold # Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - Biskit Twins # A Bug's Life - Heimlich # Family Guy - Peter Griffin # Rover Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield # Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Elephant # OK K.O.: Let's be Heroes! - Lord Boxman # The Lion King - Timon # Mr. Peabody & Sherman - Sherman # Ice Age - Sid # Wild Krattz - Aviva & Koki # Inside Out - Sadness, Fear, Disgust & Anger # The Wild Thornberrys - Darwin Thornberry # Amazing Animals: Scary Animals - Henry the Lizard # Frozen - Olaf # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Professor Poopypants # Cow & Chicken - Chicken # Pingu - Pingu # Moana - Maui # Tiger Trouble - Goofy # Tom & Jerry: The Movie - Tom Cat # Wander Over Yonder - Wander # LeapFrog - Professor Quiggly & Tad # Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Peter Parker # Winx Club - Bloom # Larva - Red & Yellow Larva # Talking Tom & Friends: Big Ben - Ben # Bob the Builder: Ready! Set! Build! - Bob the Builder # Stitch! The Movie - Lilo & Stitch # Rock Dog - Sheeps # What's New Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo # Treasure Planet - Scroop # BunnyTown - ??? # The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco (Llama) & Pacha # Annoying Orange - Annoying Orange # 64 Zoo Lane - Lucy # The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Fussy # Ice Age - Scrat # Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast - Tinker Bell Fawn and Nyx # The Angry Birds Movie - Timothy the Birthday Boy # Mr. Bean Animated - Mr. Bean # Harry & Toto - Harry & Toto # Brave - Princess Merida # Gertie the Dinosaur (1914) - Gertie the Dinosaur # Paranorman - The Zombie # Back at the Barnyard - Otis, Pig, Bessy, Freddy & Peck # Song of the South - Brer Fox # Bambi II - Ronno # Pokemon Gotta Dance - Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Meowth, Seviper, Lotad, Whismur Triplets, Wobbuffet & Cacnea # Coco (2017) - Miguel & Unnamed Female # Dinosaurs - Charlene Sinclair # The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Wally Walrus # Igam Ogam - Roly # Secret of the Wings - Periwinkle # Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie # Coraline - Coraline # Zootopia - Benjamin Clawhauser # The Magic School Bus - Keesha # Flushed Away - Roddy # The Good Dinosaur - Arlo # Blaze & the Monster Machines - Crusher # Incredibles - Violet Parr # OK, K.O.: Let's Be Heroes - Radicles # Cry Babies Magic Tears - Coney # Bolt (2008) - Mittens # The Lego Batman Movie - The Joker # Up - Carl Fredricksen # Early Man - Dug & Hognob # Booba - Booba # Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly # Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Clampdown # Bo on the Go! - Dezzy & Wizard # Fanboy & ChumChum - Fanboy # Wreck-It Ralph - Seargent Calhoun # The Flight Before Christmas - Black Wolf # Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day - Ben Kelly Alexander Emily Anthony And Trover # Ralph Breaks The Internet - Taffyta Muttonfudge # Zizt The Movie - Bob and Lucky # An Extremely Goofy Movie - Max Goof # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody # Yoko, Jakamoko, Toto - Toto # Robots (2005) - Fender # Zizt The Movie 2 - Zizt # Inside Out - Riley Anderson # Toy Story - Sid # Chicken Little (2005) - Runt of the Litter # Oddbods - Fuse & Jeff # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Carl Wheezer # Dora the Explorer - Swiper the Fox # Looney Tunes: Lady, Play your Mandolin - Camel # Chicken Run - Chickens # The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - El Superbeasto # Rugrats Go Wild - Suzie & Angelica # Tarzan - Tantor # Making Fiends - Vendetta # Pocoyo - Elly # Open Season - Boog # Monster House - DJ Chowder And Jenny # The Pebble and The Penguin - Hubie and Rocko # The Problem Solverz - ??? # Digimon Data Squad - Yoshino # Thriller Night - Shrek # Barney the Dinosaur - ??? # Nature Cat - Nature Cat # Peppa Pig - Peppa Pig # Space Chimps - Ham # Pat & Stan - Pat # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) - The Grinch # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks & Brent # SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Tentacles # Cavi, Siv & Lavi - Covi & Zizt # Piglet's BIG Movie - Piglet # My Freaky Family - Nadine # Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The King of Hearts # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 3 Baby Dinosaurs # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Bebop # Count Duckula - Count Duckula # Monk Little Dog - Dogs # A Troll in Central Park - King Llort # The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson # Madagascar - Alex # My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 # Kipper - Kipper & Tiger # Mulan - Chi-Fu # Iconicles - Mungo # Shaun the Sheep - Shirley # My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire - Yelmut # Dragon - Dragon # Hoodwinked - Red Puckett, Granny Puckett & Wolf W. Wolf # Adventure Time - Jake the Dog # Igor - Scamper & Brian # Time Squad - Buck Tuddrussel # The Road to El Dorado - Tulio & Miguel # Khumba - Bradley # A Goofy Movie - Opossum # Uncle Grandpa - Pizza Steve # The Gruffalo - Gruffalo # Hero 108 - Mystique Sonia # SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants # We Bare Bears - Chloe Park # The Lion King - Pumbaa # The Cat in the Hat (2003) - The Cat in the Hat # Steven Universe - Lars Barriga # Happy Tree Friends - Nutty # Ferngully: The Last Rainforest - Batty Koda # Home on the Range - Maggie, Grace & Miss Calloway # Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular - Hannah # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - ??? # Johnny Test - Johnny & Dukey # Chicken Little - Kirby & Chicken Little # Flushed Away - Sid # The Fairly OddParents - Timmy Turner # Big Hero 6 - Wasabi # Aaaaah! Real Monsters! - ??? # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mrs. Puff # Monsters. Inc - James P Sullivan # CatDog - Cat # Bubble Guppies - Gil # The Owl House - Luz # Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Marinette # The Angry Birds Movie - Red, Chuck & Bomb # Tutenstein - Tutenstein & Luxor # Stoppit & Tidyup - Tidyup # Monster by Mistake - Warren and Billy Casterman # Bump in the Night - Squishington # Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe - Robbie the Reindeer (& Old Jingle) # Benjamin the Elephant - Mr. Raven # Toy Story 2 - Woody # Teacher's Pet (2004) - Mr. Jolly & Pretty Boy # Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue - Lizzy Griffiths # Balto - Boris # Everybody's Hero - Darlin & Yankee Irving # We're Back A Dinosaur's Story - Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb # The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Amanda # My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Donald Duck & Trio # Trolls (2016) - King Gristle Sr. # Word World - Pig # The Emoji Movie - Jailbreak & Hi-5 # Impy's Island - Ping And Monty # Mixels - ??? # Battle for Dream Island - ??? # Mulan - Mulan # Shimmer & Shine - Zeta # Thomas & Friends - ??? # PJ Masks - Amaya # Camp Lazlo - Lazlo # The Star (2017) - ??? # Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle (Human) # The Curse of the Were Rabbit - Victor Quartermaine # Toopy & Binoo - Toopy # Rio (2011) - Nigel # True & the Rainbow Kingdom - True & Grizelda # SmallFoot (2018) - Gwangi, Kolka & Fleem # Amphibia - Anne Boonchuy # Cocorico - Lilica And Alipio # Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye # Johnny Bravo (Season 3) - Johnny Bravo # The Little Mermaid - Flounder # Mortadelo & Filemon - ??? # Boxtrolls - Boxtrolls & Eggs # Bunnies Screamathon - Rabbids # Steven Universe - Pearl # Timbuctoo - Roar # Pink Panther & Pals - Big Nose # Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Marco Diaz # Total Drama - Trent # Paw Patrol - Katie Transcript *Mavis' Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Gallery Videos Category:Crossovers Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Unfinished Category:Ideas